happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotcake
Hotcake y Papa Waffle are characters adopted by La Coco. Bio Her soft, savory texture drenched in the sweetest of maple syrup introduces us to Hotcake and her partner Papa Waffle; together they are "The Breakfast Duo", a young and giggly couple that sweeten the town more than it should be~. Hotcake is a warm, charming, friendly-faced bunny with a scent reminiscent of her favorite food: pancakes and waffles. Out of the sheer love she has for them, Hotcake willingly wears cream, decorated with strawberries and blueberries (Which in turn makes her an insect magnet, normally for ants). Using a pancake-based garment on her shoulders, she tries to imitate the "wings" of a winged squirrel, attempting to fulfill her dream of gliding like one. Hotcake was adopted by a family of flying squirrels, thus her dream became her wish ever since her childhood; she never abandoned the wish ever since as it stuck to her to this very day. She is normally seen as a childish grown woman, trying to glide from tree to tree, although she does refer to herself as a young soul... At two points of her childhood, she was a mother, the pure, maternal feeling that a mother has for their baby, child, teen and young adult being the nicest experience she would have, but time always takes its toll. Over time, her children grew up and went on their own path, thus abandoning their home. A single-mother, Hotcake began to crave a bizarre, "new" wish... Being an average housewife, preparing breakfast for her favorite kid, with sizzling bacon frying on the pan, boiling tea all while she stirs the whipped cream, Miss Hotcake is a busy lady, cleaning the house with her broom, always being hopeful of a new future with the kid she had or adopted that day...they never last an afternoon. Hotcake is cursed with an eternal streak of bad luck, since anytime she has or adopts a kid, they always die in a bizarre way. The deaths themselves aren't violent, but they are permanent and highly damaging for Hotcake's declining sanity, mainly since, despite being horrified and her heart shattered with every single one of them, she has a crippling obsession with not wanting to age by herself, but she doesn't look for a partner, since she "already has one". Her twisted mind gave life to a waffle, which she names "Papa Waffle", representing her dreamt husband. This creature only appears whenever Hotcake must "continue with her maternal side" since it guides her to make the right decisions for taking care of her kids, but these decisions always end up in tragedy for them; however, Hotcake cant bring herself to deny the decisions Papa Waffle suggests, since she would never doubt her "perfect lover", which only ends in the infanticide of those unlucky to be under her mantle of a mother, becoming a grotesque, sentimental mess for her...it's best to eat that waffle anytime it's possible. Despite this, she always tries her best to start her day as best as possible, keeping her mood bright and high. Working as a housewife, she can often be seen in other's houses, cleaning or cooking for people who are willing to pay (Or those who have children), although the screws of her head are loose enough for her sometimes bring along her "partner", thus making the duo. But can you deny a dish full of recently-baked pancakes and waffles? Background Story TBA Personality She always shows a maternal side towards most people, being very gentle and sweet (Although easily twisted) with younger characters. She normally portrays herself as a kind, although flawed, housewife. She is childish, often shown through her wish for gliding, but she keeps her ears closed to others...at least whenever Papa Waffle isn't besides her. She shows a concerning amount of obedience to the creature her twisted mind created, always taking its word...when in reality, it is her inner, mental demon that we all have inside of us, although hers is far more marked. Appearance Her fur is colored toasted peach with spots on her hands, feet and cheecs; her "hairstyle" is made around caramel-bathed pancakes, her ears also coated in bright syrup. Her abdominal mark and eyebrows are colored cream and her eyes resemble blueberries. She "wears" a tower of pancakes as a makeshift hat. Flying Pancake Mom Outfit She wears a cape made from pancakes, "welded" together through syrup, on her shoulders, further decorated with a strawberry and cream-based bows. She uses caramel slippers with blueberries on their tips and a waffle-print apron. Papa Waffle It is literally a waffle, decorated with cream and berry ornaments. According to Hotcake's view of it, it wears white, fancy gloves, it keeps its eyes closed and it possesses a cream mustache; just like Mr. Pickels, he has arms and legs. Relations Melon: She is keen on adopting him, trying many times to do so since Melon is the orphaned kid that warms her heart with his cuteness; however, he would still prefer to be left alone. Episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles TBA Appearances TBA Fates Her kills, as mentioned above, relate mostly to her poor decision making. Other than this cruel joke, said kills or injuries may also relate to other rather than herself. The other main reason includes her rotten luck, whether it is because she trips, throwing boiling water at a tree friend, or breaking somebody's head open with a pan if they scare her as a prank, among others. Her deaths are normally related to being cooked alive, attacked by feral animals or by objects. Her injuries normally involve brutal removal of her eyes or strong migraines. Her survival rate is 39% *TBA Heridas *TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia *Pancake and Mr. Waffle (their original names) were adopted from the user TheGreatJustinian; once the adoption came to place, La Coco redesigned and changed their names for many reasons, most of them aimed to make the duo more united. *There's still no explanation on why her children don't resurrect after the episode ends. Coco claims she will explain it in an episode. *On rare occasions, Hotcake celebrates by getting drunk in parties, whenever she does, she drinks maple syrup directly from the bottle. *Papa Waffle is meant to represent the father Hotcake desires for her kids, being the "perfect" father figure who guides them and is always there for them...well, at least that's what she would want for her husband to show. *The name of her waffle companion is a reference to the title of the videogame "Papa's Pancakeria". *Her concept is a far more twisted version of Pop & Cub, since rather than a single child, Hotcake normally has several more...along with the tragedies it ensues. *One of her main ambitions is opening a restaurant meant for breakfasts. *A running gag is that, whenever she cries, her tears are colored like maple syrup. *Papa Waffle's "gloves" are in reality lids from maple syrup bottles. Gallery Pancake Original.png|Original Hotcake's design by TheGreatJustinian Mr. Waffle.png|Original Papa Waffle's design (also by Justinian) �� Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Free to Use